


All Dressed Up

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Martin looks pretty, Season/Series 01, its the discord servers fault, martin in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Martin ran his palms down the front of his dress nervously before walking through the door to the Archives, the skirt of it fluttering around his knees as he walked.AKA self-indulgent fluff
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a short thing I wrote cause the discord inspired me and i cant draw good enough to draw it so i wrote
> 
> my tumblr is archiviststape if you want to give me any requests or just to shout

Martin ran his palms down the front of his dress nervously before walking through the door to the Archives, the skirt of it fluttering around his knees as he walked.  
He had gotten there earlier than usual so that he wouldn’t have to face anyone right away and might get some work done and maybe Jon wouldn’t yell at him for being incompetent today.  
Martin sat at his desk and pulled a stack of files over and set to work. At some point, the door opened and two voices drifted through and Martin’s head shot up.  
Tim and Sasha stepped through the door absorbed is some conversation, and Martin looked back down trying to fight the blush threatening to spread across his face and trying to be casual.  
Martin was so focused on not watching the other two assistants that he was startled by Tim’s wolf whistle, his head shot up and he caught the approving once over and smirk that followed,” Looking nice, Blackwood.”  
There was no fighting the blush and grin that brought as he stammered out a quick thanks.  
Sasha huffed out a laugh at the two men,” It’s cute.” She commented before continuing to her desk leaving Martin spluttering.  
Tim clapped a hand on Martin’s shoulder and grinned down at him.  
Once Martin had recovered he smiled back up at Tim, face still flushed from the embarrassment, and brought his own hand up to cover Tim’s.


End file.
